


Comfy Sweaters and Boyfriend Smells

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar is missing his boyfriend and is really stressed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy Sweaters and Boyfriend Smells

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Comfy Sweaters and Boyfriend Smells  
> Characters: Balthazar Jones, Pedro Donaldson, Benedick Hobbes  
> Prompt: Clothes  
> Word Count: 854  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: This is pure 2 AM pedrazar fluff. I had Birdy’s ‘tee shirts’ in mind as I was writing this. Balthazar is missing his boyfriend and is really stressed out.

**Comfy Sweaters and Boyfriend Smells**

Pedro was away with his family for a few weeks on holiday and Balthazar had to admit to himself that he hated it. He had slowly begun to get use to waking up to see Pedro either next to him, or know that he was just a room away in their shared flat with Bea and Ben. Since he had been gone, though, Balthazar had to wake up and remind himself that he wouldn’t get to kiss his boyfriend.

It had been exactly a week since Pedro left and Balthazar was having a rough night. He had been trying to work on a song for three hours before trashing everything, deciding that none of it was worth attempting to salvage anymore. Before he went to sleep, though, Balthazar ventured into Pedro’s room and grabbed one of Pedro’s sweaters that was much too big for tiny Balthazar. He smiled as he put it on, inhaling the scent of Pedro.

God, it was like he walked out of a romance novel.

Still, he felt a bit more at ease that night. In the morning, though, he still had to remind himself that, no, Pedro was not there. He did, however, get a pleasant surprise when he glanced over at his phone.

**Pedro:** Good morning, Balthazar. I miss you.

Balthazar couldn’t help but give a goofy grin as he pulled his hands out from hiding in the sweater and wrote back a reply.

**Balthazar:** Good morning to you too, Pedro. I miss you more.

**Balthazar:** I would also like to let you know that I stole one of your sweaters. It is really comfortable, so I don’t think that you will be getting it back. ;)

Deciding to mess with his boyfriend a little more, he took a picture of himself in it and sent it.

**Pedro:** You look adorable.

**Pedro:** But that is one of my favorite sweaters. L

**Balthazar:** Well, it smells like you. It’s really soft. And it’s really warm. You should’ve taken it with you if it was one of your favorites.

**Pedro:** You’re torturing me, Balthy.

**Balthazar:** That’s the plan. It’s what you get for leaving me.

**Pedro:** You know I didn’t want to. :/ Mum says we will have actual WiFi in a couple hours. Skype then?

**Balthazar:** Skype sounds good.

There was a knock on Balthazar’s door as soon as he sent that message, “You awake, Balthy?” Ben.

“Yeah.” He responded, letting Ben open the door.

Ben looked at Balthazar for a second, “Are you writing Pedro?”

Balthazar looked at his phone, which was sitting face down next to him, “Why do you ask?”

“You’re grinning like an idiot right now.” Ben laughed, “Anyway, Bea offered to make breakfast. Want some?”

“Please.” Balthazar nodded, “Can I help?”

Ben shook his head, “I’ve offered myself. She refuses help.”

Balthazar laughed, “Typical Bea. Well, if she needs any help, just let me know.”

“Will do.” Ben said, “Tell Pedro I said hi.” He added before leaving the room.

**Pedro:**  I’m scared.

**Pedro:** John just started to sing. Out loud.

**Pedro:** I think he’s singing Frozen.

**Pedro:** This isn’t my brother.

**Pedro:** I’m scared.

**Pedro:** Balthy. It’s just me and John right now. And heWON’T SHUT UP.

**Pedro:** I don’t know what’s gotten into him.

**Pedro:** Help.

**Pedro:** Please.

Balthazar looked down at nine text messages that Pedro managed to send in less then two minutes. He couldn’t help but laugh at the image of John singing, something from _Frozen_ , no less. Granted, they had all watched that movie when Hero had come over to stay at the flat for a few days. John happened to be over too during that period. They all watched it and – to different degrees – enjoyed it.

**Balthazar:** Try to stuff something in his mouth.

**Balthazar:** Or just sing louder then him and something more obnoxious.

**Pedro:** I’m taking to singing Taylor Swift’s ‘Shake It Off.’ John’s annoyed at that song.

**Balthazar:** Didn’t he almost punch you last time you sung that?

**Pedro:** Yep. I did make him shut up, though.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, he loved Pedro and John’s antics. Whenever they were together and both in a good mood, then some really weird things happened. One specific time that Balthazar remembered was when they had disappeared into Pedro’s room for ten minutes before they both came out dressed up like superheroes. Where they had gotten the outfits, no one ever found out, but the two brothers would refuse to be called anything other then their superhero names.

**Balthazar:** Try not to get killed. I still want you back with me in a few weeks,

**Pedro:** ;)

The couple texted for fifteen minutes before Bea yelled across the flat to announce that breakfast was ready. Balthazar told Pedro to enjoy his time and that he would text him as soon as he was done with food. Before he walked out, Balthazar pulled the sleeves back over his hands and inhaled Pedro’s scent one more time. That was the only thing that was going to keep him sane for not having his boyfriend around for another fortnight.


End file.
